oliviathecatfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
Olivia, a female white cat and Oggy's new love interest in season 4. She's also a closer (Age) cat of Oggy in Season 4. Her real name is Arella Roushe just called her Olivia. She is the scout of Cats Kingdom. She is very rich family in The Roushes. She also my most favorite character because she the most prettiest in Oggy and the Cockroahces Character Data Hair Colors: Black Fur Colors: Beige Eye Colors: Blue Nose Colors: Darker Pink Bow Colors: Yellow Birthplace: Cats Kingdom Homeplace: Cats Kingdom (Formerly), Bienvenue City Family You can see in Olivia's family members Personality and Abilities In season 4, she was kind, girly and lovely, she always get laughing each other. Sometimes she get silly when Oggy had taste of spicy or she think he is funny. She likes kissing Oggy one more time. She loves butterfies, she doesn't like kill the butterfly. She wants to invited Oggy but is not time to date but is only party outdoor. Sometimes she sassy lady. She very have idea to Oggy (When Oggy swimming at statue with water). She likes water. In episode "Help" she felt sorry to Oggy and find a girlfriend of his cousin Charlie but Charlie's girlfriend is her cousin Mia. She should be serious when she as a scout. She also gets upsets to Sophie and others to date with Oggy. She doesn't have a weakness because she can also inspector. She has a massive intelligence. She can also a Heroine Inspector that can help anything. She can make easy things that people want. She can also Ice Skating to skate each other. She can't be hate when Oggy watch Jack kissing him. She can hate when she has been dislikes example negative words. If with Shella, she can spend time with Shella more than Oggy. She has a lot of spend time with her partner. She never afraid of cockroaches actually (Wonderlandian Cockroaches) but in A Jealous Guy, she afraids of cockroaches (Normal Cockroaches). Appearance She is a beige cat, She has black hair and blue eyes. Her age is 32. Maybe she has late teenager.She is similar to Oggy. She wears a yellow bow of her head (If she doesn't have to work). Friends Oggy (Lover) Jack Jenny (2nd Best Friend) Brad (1st Best friend) Shella (Partner) Enemies Joey Marky Dee Dee Trivia *Olivia seems to be an albino cat. *Olivia had a parents of Cecilia and Ed, but her parents is unseen. *Olivia is similar to Oggy, Monica, Jack are cat family but is different family (Unseen family). except for Terra, Terra is her family of seen character of humans. *Her family's name is The Roushes *Her family is similar to that cockroaches *Her growing is similar to Marceline in Adventure Time but her age is not too old. *She's voiced by Jessica DiCicco in season 5 who voiced Flame Princess in'' Adventure Time.'' *She is the popular character in Oggy and The Cockroaches. *She's similar to Dr. Princess the type of staff in Adventure Time. *She similar to Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. Selena is older than Justin. She also older than Oggy *She based of Toodles in Tom and Jerry. *She not looks better I think Gallery Olivia/Gallery Category:Olivia